


Catelyn Stark: Was wäre, wenn Ned keinen Bastard mit nach Winterfell gebracht hätte?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, Time Travel, What-If
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Catelyn Stark hasst den Bastard ihres Mannes. Als sie sich die Frage stellt, wie ihr Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn Ned den Bastard nicht mit nach Winterfell gebracht hätte, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört ihren Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Catelyn Stark: Was wäre, wenn Ned keinen Bastard mit nach Winterfell gebracht hätte?

_„Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen, sie könnten in Erfüllung gehen.“ (Aus Asien)_

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Catelyn hatte ihr Leben immer als perfekt empfunden. Fast. Es gab einen Makel in ihrer Welt, der nicht weggehen wollte. Er störte. 

Jon Schnee. 

Der Bastard ihres Mannes. Sie hatte sich nie dazu durchdringen können ihn zu lieben. Sie hasste ihn tatsächlich und wünschte ihn weg. Immer wieder stellte sie sich eine Welt vor in der es Jon Schnee nicht gab. Eine perfekte Ehe in einer perfekten Welt. Was wäre wenn, Ned keinen Bastard mi nach Winterfell gebracht hätte? Alles wäre vollkommen. 

 

### Schnellwasser, 281 n. A. E.

Erst hatte Catelyn es nicht verstanden. Wieso schickten die Götter sie die Götter zurück? Es ergab keinen Sinn. Alles war wie immer. Alles lief noch einmal ab. 

Aber dann verstand sie es. Als Ned aus dem Krieg zurückkehrte und kein Bastard in Sicht war, strahlte sie vor Glück. Lächelnd überreichte sie ihm ihren Sohn Robb und fragte nicht nach dem anderen. Es gab ihn nicht. Keinen Jon Schnee.

Wie glücklich würde ihr Leben ab jetzt sein?

Alles würde jetzt perfekt sein. Ned würde sie bald wieder lieben und es würde nur sie und ihre Kinder geben. 

 

### Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.

Irgendwann konnte Catelyn das Flüstern nicht mehr ignorieren, dass ihr überallhin folgte. Es war anders als beim letzten Mal. Diesmal ging es nicht um ihre Herkunft, da war sie sich sicher. 

Catelyn wusste welche Fehler sie beim letzten Mal gemacht hatte. Welche Hürden sie überspringen musste, bis sie akzeptiert wurde. So machte sie es diesmal von Anfang an richtig. Schließlich kannte sie jetzt alle nördlichen Sitten. 

Aber das war es nicht. Überall wo sie hinging folgte ihr das Flüstern. Etwas das ihr nicht behagte. Es ließ ihr Herz zusammen ziehen. Doch immer wenn sie sich umdrehte, verschwand es. Nie sagte jemand ihr etwas offen ins Gesicht. 

Doch nichts ließ sich für immer verbergen und einmal, als sie mit Robb spazieren ging, da hörte sie das Geflüster. Zwei Mägde von Winterfell, die Wäsche am Fluss wuschen. 

„Er sieht nicht wie Lord Stark aus“, sagte eine Magd. Das kannte sie schon. Ihre Kinder folgten nun einmal ihren Blick. Das hatte der Norden schon immer bemängelt. „Die Kinder von Lady Ashara sehen wie unser Herr aus.“

Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Lady Ashara? Sie lebte? Das konnte nicht sein. Sie müsste längst tot sein. Vom Turm gesprungen. 

„Wer weiß“, sagte die andere Magd. „Solange er ein Nordmann wie sein Vater wird, ist sein Aussehen egal. Man wird schon darüber weg sehen. Hoffentlich hat sie nicht noch mehr von ihrem südlichen Blut in ihn weitergegeben.“

Wie… wie konnten sie nur? Sie versuchte es doch. Catelyn gab ihr bestes. Robb würde ein Nordmann werden. Durfte er nicht auch ein wenig von ihr haben? Als sie sich abwandte versuchte sie ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie würde das schon überwinden. 

 

### Winterfell, 282 n. A. E.

Irgendwann erfuhr sie es. Die Rede davon war überall. Maidengraben wurde restauriert und es wurde eine Burg mit einer Mauer entlang der südlichen Grenze gebaut. Ein fast so großes Bauwerk wie Mauer zum Land des Ewigen Eises. 

Am Abend flocht Catelyn ihr Haar zu einer einfachen Frisur für die Nacht und sprach ihren Mann darauf an. „Du baust Maidengraben wieder auf? Werden wir es besuchen, wenn es fertig ist?“

„Nein“, antwortete Ned knapp. Er war noch sehr einsilbig. Die Liebe zwischen ihnen hatte sich erst in den Jahren mit der Zeit entwickelt, aber sie gab sich Mühe, dass es diesmal schneller ging. Doch Ned war noch nicht in sie verliebt. 

„Wieso? Willst du es nicht für eines unserer zukünftigen Kinder als Erbe aufbauen?“, fragte sie verwirrt. Brandon könnte Lord von Maidengraben werden. Das wäre wundervoll. 

„Maidengraben wird Jon gehören.“

Dieser Satz verändert alles und ließ ihr Herz zusammen ziehen. Jon lebte. Wieso lebte er? Wieso hatte sie nichts davon gewusst? Es musste eine Erklärung geben. Ned hatte ihn nicht mit nach Winterfell gebracht. Aber wieso nicht? Wenn er doch lebte… Letztes Mal war er deswegen sehr hartnäckig gewesen. 

Catelyn schluckte all ihren Groll herunter und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie hier zum ersten Mal von Jon hörte. „Wer ist Jon?“

Unbeugsam und ernst sah Ned ihr in die Augen, wie er es immer tat, wenn er etwas wahrhaftiges verkündete. „Er ist mein Bastard.“ Jon lebte. Er lebte wirklich. Aber er war nicht hier. Dennoch wollte Ned ihm Maidengraben geben. Seinen Bastard!

Eine Frage brannte ihr auf der Zunge, die sie in all den Jahren nie beantwortet bekommen hatte. „Wer ist seine Mutter?“

„Ashara Dayn.“

Ashara Dayn. Sie hatte es gewusst. Schon immer hatte sie es vermutet und jetzt bestätigte er es ihr. Wieso hatte er es ihr vorher nicht gesagt. 

Catelyn erinnerte sich daran, wie sie vor Monaten gehört hatte, dass Ashara Dayn lebte. Aber sie hatte es abgetan. Es war nicht wichtig gewesen, doch jetzt schon. 

„Dann lebt er mit seiner Mutter Ashara?“

„Keine Sorge“, sprach Ned ruhig. „Du wirst sie niemals sehen. Ich hab sie mit Edshara und Jon in Maidengraben untergebracht.“

Ein Schlag in den Magen. Sie wollte brechen und weinen und schreien. „Edshara?“ Das klang wie eine Mischung aus Eddard und Ashara. Wer hatte das Kind so genannt? Ned oder Ashara?

„Meine Tochter. Sie wurde vor unserer Ehe geboren.“

Ned hatte sie auf Harrenhal mit Ashara gezeugt. Als sie mit Brandon verlobt war. 

Beim letzten Mal hatte es Gerüchte gegeben, dass Ashara sich das Leben genommen hatte, nachdem ihre Tochter gestorben war. Die Mutter war tot, hatte Ned immer gesagt. Jon hatte Ned dann mit sich genommen. Aber hier lebten sie beide und deswegen war Jon nicht hier. 

„Aber Jon nicht“, erkannte sie. 

Ned antwortete nicht, aber er sah sie ungerührt an. „Ich werde heute Nacht woanders schlafen“, sagte er und ging. 

Wieso? Alles war so perfekt gewesen und jetzt… es war schlimmer als vorher. Jon gab es immer noch und mit ihm seine Mutter. Eine andere Frau in Neds Leben. Es war, als wäre sie verflucht. Wie war es nur soweit gekommen?

 

### Winterfell, 284 n. A. E.

Ihre Ehe mit Ned wurde ruhiger, aber es wurde nie so wie beim letzten Mal. Es war nicht der Geist von Ashara Dayn, der herumschwirrte und irgendwann Ruhe gab, sondern sie selbst. Und sie war hier in Norden. 

Catelyn wusste genau, dass Ned sie nicht sah. Selbst wenn er Winterfell einmal verließ, so ritt er nie Richtung Maidengraben. Aber das machte es nicht viel besser. Ned verliebte sich nicht in sie. Nicht einmal ein wenig.

Auch wenn sie keine unangenehme Ehe hatten, so kehrte keine Idylle ein. Ned hatte vielleicht Zuneigung für sie, aber keine Liebe. Sie teilten das Bett, sogar oft, aber er war nie vollkommen bei ihr. Es war immer als wäre noch eine Person mit ihnen im Bett, auch wenn der Name nie ausgesprochen wurde. 

All die Veränderungen kamen von Ashara, das wusste Catelyn. Der Aufbau von Torhall und die damit verbundene Mauer. Dem König hatte Ned gesagt, dass er damit die Freys lahmlegen wollte und ein weiteres Erbe schaffen wollte. Auch Maidengraben war zu seinem alten Glanz restauriert wurden, noch vor Torhall. Es sollte Ashara als Zuhause dienen und Jon als Erbe. 

Das Flüstern um sie herum hörte nie auf. Jetzt wusste Catelyn, dass es um Ashara Dayn ging. Aber sie hatte nur wenig Mitleid von den Nordländern für ihre Situation. Catelyn war eine Südländerin. Ein Eindringling. Ashara war es auch, aber Ned wollte sie. Hatte sie immer gewollt. Catelyn erfuhr, dass Ned sie heiraten wollte. Er hatte es Ashara sogar versprochen. Aber dann kam der Krieg. Die Nordländer wollten ihren Herren glücklich sehen und da passte ihnen Catelyn nicht ins Bild. 

Als Torhall fertig war, zumindest die Burg, ritt Ned dorthin. Sie kam nicht mit, weil der Weg durch Maidengraben führte. Asharas Gebiet. Ihr Herz zog sich dabei zusammen, als sie daran dachte, dass Ned sie sehen würde. Catelyn erwartete ein weiteres Kind, ihre wunderschöne Sansa, und Ned wäre weg und würde seine Geliebte nach drei Jahren wiedersehen. 

 

### Winterfell, 285 n. A. E.

Zum Tag von Sansas Geburt ließ Ned die Glocken läuten. Einen Monat später läuteten die Glocken wieder. Catelyn konnte sich erst keinen Reim darauf machen. Ein paar Wochen später hörte sie ein Flüstern, dass davon sprach, dass Ashara Dayn eine Tochter geboren hatte. Ein wunderschönes Baby namens Clarisse. Catelyn hatte das Kind noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber sie hasste es jetzt schon. Sie hasste es von ganzen Herzen. 

 

### Winterfell, 289 n. A. E.

Endlich hatte Catelyn es geschafft, Ashara Dayn zu übertrumpften. Sie hatte vier Kinder geboren, während Ashara ihm nur drei Kinder gegeben hatte. Gut, sie hatten sich auch vier Jahre nicht gesehen, aber das war gut so. 

Doch dann kam die Graufreud-Rebellion, die Catelyn vollkommen vergessen hatte. Robert rief seine Banner und natürlich war der Norden dabei. Ned folgte den Ruf seines besten Freundes in den Krieg. Catelyn dachte daran, dass sie ein Zimmer vorbereiten musste. Schließlich würde Ned mit Theon Graufreud als Mündel zurück kommen. Ein wirklicher schlechter Spielkamerad für ihren süßen Robb. 

 

### Winterfell, 290 n. A. E.

Ned kam ohne den Graufreud-Jungen zurück. Dafür traf schon vorher die Nachricht ein, dass Ashara Dayn wieder ein Kind geboren hatte. Einen Jungen namens Arthur. Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum die Männer darauf tranken. Zwar taten sie es heimlich – doch nicht heimlich genug. 

Als Ned zurückkehrte erzählte er, dass Theon an Casterlystein zu Lord Tywin Lennister übergeben wurden war. Erst als sie nachfragte, erfuhr sie, dass der König erst ihm die Aufgabe übertragen wollte. Ned aber hatte abgelehnt. Wieso sagte er nicht. 

Catelyn wusste es auch so. Alle Veränderungen gingen mit Ashara Dayn einher. Wieso also auch nicht diese? Ashara hatte ihn wahrscheinlich abgeraten und Ned hatte auf sie gehört. Ned hörte nie auf etwas, dass Catelyn sagte. 

 

### Winterfell, 291 n. A. E.

Ihr armer kleiner Robb. Auch er litt jetzt wegen dieser Frau. Wegen ihr war Robb jetzt mit diesem barbarischen Mädchen verlobt wurden. 

Das Flüstern wurde immer lauter. Alle wussten jetzt, dass Ned auf Ashara Dayn hörte, mehr als auf jeden anderen. Dass sie die eigentlich Lady von Winterfell sein sollte. Dass sie die eigentliche Lady von Winterfell war. 

Ashara Dayn hatte die irrwitzige Idee gehabt, dass der Norden sich vereinen sollte und dass dazu auch Skagos dazugehörte. Eine Insel voller brutaler Plünderer und Kannibalen. Nicht besser als die Wildlinge selbst. 

Doch Ned war mit seinen Soldaten nach Skagos gereist, um sie offiziell wieder mit dem Norden zu einen. Dafür war kein Blut geflossen. Er hatte ihren armen Sohn Robb geopfert. Ned hatte tatsächlich Robb mit der Tochter des Hauses Magnar verlobt. Sie wurde Prinzessin genannt, aber sie war nicht mehr als eine kleine Barbarin. Robb hatte so viel Besseres verdient. Eine schöne südliche Frau mit Manieren und den Glauben an die Sieben, wie sie. Wieso hatte Ned nur nicht Jon dafür gewählt? Der wäre genug für solch eine Wilde gewesen. 

 

### Winterfell, 292 n. A. E.

Catelyn versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Sie versuchte es wirklich. Schließlich war gerade erst ihr kleiner Rickon geboren wurden. Er war doch ihr Sohn. Doch Ned ließ sich nicht beirren. Er wollte mit seinen Männern hinter die Mauer reisen um mit Manke Rayder zu verhandeln. 

Ihr Mann hatte tatsächlich den Plan gefasst Wildlinge auf seinem Land zu erlauben. Catelyn wusste, dass diese ätzende Ashara Dayn dahinter steckte. Sie hatte die Frau nur einmal auf Harrenhal gesehen, aber sie hasste sie abgrundtief. 

Die Menschen nannten sie Stern des Nordens. Sie hatten ihr einen Titel verliehen, als wäre sie eine verdammte Heilige. Dabei war sie eine Diebin. Eine böse giftige Frau, die ihren Mann gestohlen hatte. Ihren Ned!

Erst später erfuhr sie, dass Ashara Dayn sich auch an der Mauer befinden sollte. Sie war bis dahin mit Ned mitgereist. Am liebsten wollte sie diese Frau erwürgen. 

 

### Winterfell, 293 n. A. E.

Die Wildlinge kamen. Die meisten davon und sie hatten vom König die beiden Schenkungen – Brandons Schenkung und die Neue Schenkung – als Siedlungsgebiete bekommen. 

Es waren circa hunderttausend Wildlinge. Nur wenige Clans und Stämme hatten sich dafür entschieden auf der anderen Seite zu bleiben. Natürlich. Wer wollte dort schon leben?

Ned hatte mit Manke Rayder verhandelt, dass sie sich einzig an die Gesetzte des Nordens halten mussten, aber nicht an die von der Kronlande. Wieso Robert dem zugestimmt hatte, wusste Catelyn nicht. 

Manche der Wildlinge bemannten die Nachtwache. Einige gründeten Dörfer, andere besetzten mit die Burgruinen, die Ned wieder aufbaute. Alle schienen ihren Platz zu finden und die Bevölkerung des Nordens wuchs, obwohl sie jetzt vor allem aus Wildlingen bestand. 

Um den Pakt zu besiegeln, wurde Asharas neugeborene Bastardtochter benutzt. Die neugeborene Lynara Schnee wurde mit Aemon Stahllied verlobt, den Sohn von Manke Rayder. Nur ein Wildling konnte mit einem Bastard zufrieden sein. 

Zu ihrer Freude blieb Ashara Dayn dort im Norden bei den Wildlingen, um beim Aufbau zu helfen. Ihr war es egal. Solange sie nur weg war und Ned wieder bei ihr. 

 

### Winterfell, 295 n. A. E.

Catelyn ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Sie konnte diesen Mann einfach nicht ausstehen. Ein Bolton. Die erbittertsten Feinde der Starks. Diesen Menschen war nicht zu trauen. Niemand von ihnen. Besonders nicht Lord Bolton. 

„Ich nehme das Angebot an, Lord Stark“, antwortete Lord Bolton. „Und werde meinen Sohn hier in Winterfell als Mündel lassen. Allerdings will ich auch das Glück meines Sohnes bewahren. Er wünscht sich eure Tochter Clarisse als Braut, nicht Lady Sansa.“

Galle stieg in Catelyns Kehle hoch, als sie das hörte. Sie bezweifelte, dass es Lord Bolton jemals um das Glück seines Sohnes ging. Er wollte sie nur beleidigen. 

„Das Mädchen ist ein Bastard“, fluchte Catelyn und bekam einen warnenden Blick von ihrem Ehemann. 

Noch mehr störte sie der Ausdruck von Lord Bolton. Der emotionslose Mann sah amüsiert aus. Sie sah es in seinem Blick. 

„Dennoch hat Lord Stark seine älteste Tochter Edshara für die Ehe Roger Ryswell vor zu legitimieren“, erklärte Lord Bolton sicher. „Mir wird dieselbe Zusicherung ausreichen. Lady Clarisse ist dafür bekannt das schönste Mädchen des Nordens zu sein und mein Sohn war bei einem Besuch in Maidengraben sehr angetan von ihr.“

Catelyn verstand den Blick und die ungesagten Worte genau. Das Ned dieses Mädchen liebte… mehr als Catelyns Kinder. Er liebte die Kinder von Ashara mehr! Seine Bastarde! Sie hasste Lord Bolton und seine Behauptung dass das Bastardmädchen schöner sein konnte als ihre Sansa. Das war unerhört! 

 

### Winterfell, 297 n. A. E.

„Erst Sansa-“ „Catelyn-“ „Und jetzt auch noch Arya?“ „Catelyn-“ „DAS IST NICHT GERECHT! WIESO EIN FROSCHFRESSER FÜR UNSERE TOCHTER?!“

Es war ungerecht. Wieso wollte ihr Mann ihre Tochter Arya mit einem Pfahlbaummann verheiraten? 

„Catelyn, wag es nicht ihn zu beleidigen“, mahnte Eddard sie hart. Noch nie hatte er so mit ihr gesprochen. „Jojen Reet ist der Erbe von Grauwasser Wacht. Wenn du darüber nachdenkst, wirst du erkennen, dass es eine gute Verbindung ist. Es wird den Norden weiter stärken.“

„Es gibt bessere Verbindungen, selbst im Norden“, warf Catelyn ihm vor. „Du hast deine Bastardtöchter den besten Häusern des Nordens gegeben. Ryswell, Bolton und eine Manderly für deinen Bastardsohn.“

Die reichsten Häuser des Nordens hatten Bastarde akzeptiert. Sie verstand es nicht.

„Haus Magnar, Haus Cerwyn und Haus Reet stehen ihnen in nichts nach. Cley und Sansa kennen sich seit sie Kinder sind und Jojen und Arya sind Freunde. Zählt das für dich nichts?“

Haus Magnar… bestand aus Wilden. Haus Cerwyn und Haus Reet waren arm. Ärmel als die großen Häuser Ryswell und Bolton. Es war nicht fair. 

„Du bevorzugst deine Bastarde über unsere Kinder“, fauchte Catelyn. „Es liegt an dieser Hexe. Sie manipuliert alles! Diese dornische Hure-“ „Vorsicht, Catelyn!“ „-macht unsere Ehe kaputt! Sie zerstört einfach alles! Wieso? Wieso nur bevorzugst du sie? Was hat sie nur, was ich nicht habe? Wieso lässt du sie das zwischen uns zerstören?“

Wütend funkelte Ned sie an und Catelyn schreckte zurück. So hatte Ned sie noch nie angesehen. „Was könnte sie zwischen uns zerstören? Unsere Ehe? Das schaffst du-“ „Wag es nicht mir für unsere Probleme die Schuld zu geben! Wenn du nicht mit dieser Hure schlafen-“ „NENN SIE NICHT SO!“ „WIESO? WIESO LIEBST DU SIE UND NICHT MICH? WAS IST NUR SO BESONDERS AN IHR?“

„SIE HAT LIEBE IN SICH!“, schrie Ned zurück und Catelyns Herz blieb einen Moment vor Schreck stehen. Ned sah sie kalt an. „Sie hat Liebe in sich, im Gegensatz zu dir. Dich interessiert immer nur deine Familie. Familie. Pflicht. Ehre. Aber dabei vergisst du alles andere. Du hast keine Liebe für jemand anderes als deine Vorstellung einer perfekten Familie.“

„DU HAST MICH ENTEHRT!“, rief Catelyn frustriert zurück. „DU ENTEHRST MICH DIE GANZE ZEIT! DEINE AFFÄRE ZERSTÖRT UNSERE EHE!“

„Ich habe keine Affäre mit Ashara“, meinte Ned und klang dabei auch noch so gefasst. „Ich habe dreimal während unserer Ehe nachgegeben und daraus sind drei Kinder entstanden. Aber ich unterhalte keine Affäre. Ashara ist nicht meine… Geliebte, wie du mir vorwirfst. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und meine Partnerin. Ihr Rat ist mir wichtig. Sie hat mich bei so vielen Dingen unterstütz. Durch sie ist der Norden stark.“

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „Der Norden, der Norden, immer nur der Norden. Du rechtfertigst deine Beleidigung an mich mit den Norden?“ „Ich rechtfertige gar-“ „WAS IST MIT MIR? MIT UNSERER FAMILIE? DREIMAL? ES SIND FÜNF KINDER! VIER WÄHREND UNSERER EHE!“

Etwas in Neds Augen verhärtete sich und er sah sie an… wie jemand den er verurteilt hatte. Wie einen Eidbrecher der Nachtwache. Wieso? Er war es der seine Eide an sie gebrochen hatte! Durch diese Hexe und ihre Brut war ihre Ehe kaputt. Wenn sie nur nicht da wären… Wenn sie nur sterben würden…

„Diese Unterhaltung ist beendet“, erklärte Ned. „Arya wird mit Jojen Reet verlobt. Und wir… wir sind verheiratet. Ich werde mich bemühen euch nicht weiter zu beschämen, Lady Catelyn.“

Lady Catelyn.

Lady Catelyn. Immer war es nur Lady Catelyn. Keiner nannte sie Lady Stark. Und Ned… er nannte sie nicht einfach Cat. Alles war verpfuscht. Ihre neue Chance… es war nie eine Chance gewesen. Es war ein Fluch der Götter. Die Alten Götter hatten sie verflucht. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Es war schlimmer als beim letzten Mal. Jon war nicht hier in Winterfell und doch… alles war kaputt. Ihr perfektes Leben hatte sich in Rauch aufgelöst. 

Asharas Schatten war hier in Winterfell. Alle sprachen von ihren Bastarden. Ihr Leben war eine Katastrophe.

Ned liebte sie nicht. Er sah sie nicht an und ignorierte sie. Alle bemerkten es. Sie flüsterten um sie herum. Das ihr Ehemann ihr Bett nicht mehr besuchte und nicht einmal Respekt für sie hatte. So hatte auch keiner mehr von ihnen Respekt für sie. 

So oft hatte Catelyn zu den Sieben gebetet, dass sie ihr, ihr altes Leben, zurückgaben. Das ihren Segen zurück nahmen. Catelyn würde Jon für immer in Winterfell ertragen, wenn sie dafür ihr altes Leben wiederbekam. Ned, den Respekt, die Liebe ihrer Kinder. Alle wandten sich von ihr ab. Aber so sehr sie auch betete, die Götter gewehrten ihren Wunsch nicht. Alles war sinnlos. 

Es tat so weh. Catelyn weinte jeden Tag. Aber sie wollte damit aufhören. Sie wollte dass die Stimmen aufhörten. Also ließ sie sich fallen. Nur für einen Moment. Und als es dunkel wurde verblasste der gesamte Schmerz

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist nur eine kleine Umformulierung ihres Wunsches als beim letzten Mal. Das soll zeigen wie wörtlich die Wünsche genommen werden können. 
> 
> Diese Geschichte zeigt vor allem Catelyn, wie sie immer tiefer in ihrem Wahnsinn abrutscht. Wirklich, sie muss nicht viel mehr ertragen als andere Frauen. Nicht mal mehr als ihre Schwester Lysa. Ned ist dreimal fremd gegangen – zu seiner Verteidigung mit der Liebe seines Lebens – und war sonst wirklich nur mit Ashara befreundet. Aber da ich Catelyn und Lysa immer sehr ähnlich fand und nur Catelyn in ihren Ehe-Bedingungen begünstigt war, wollte ich es hier anders aufzeigen. 
> 
> Am Ende ist Catelyn so gestorben, wie Ashara. Durch einen Sprung aus den Turm. 
> 
> Übrigens hat Ned nicht eines seiner Kinder begünstigt, falls es danach aussah. Er hat seine Tochter Clarisse beispielsweise in die Hände von Lord Bolton gegeben, um den Frieden des Nordens weiter auszubauen. Oder Arya an Jojen Reet gegeben, seinen besten Freund. Aber Catelyn hat einfach nach Gründen gesucht und so natürlich auch gefunden.
> 
> Was Roose Bolton angeht… er versuchte natürlich nicht explizit Catelyn zu schaden oder zu demütigen. Wie alle anderen kennt er die Gerüchte über Ned, Ashara und die Bastarde. Er geht davon aus, dass Ned seine Tochter mit Ashara mehr liebt, als die mit Catelyn. Bei Allianzen geht es um eine Art Versicherung. Man verlässt sich darauf, dass der Vater der Braut beispielsweise alles tun würde, damit es dem Kind gut geht. Roose ist ein solcher Mann, der sich dabei nicht kümmern würde, ob es ein Bastard ist. Hauptsache das Kind ist Ned wichtig.


End file.
